Give Me Your Ice Cream Cone, Darn It!
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Ino goes quite far to get what she wants...and meanwhile, Gaara is hardly amused.


Author's Note: Yeah...I wrote this out of writer's block. I was just sitting around bored, but then I started thinking about how hot the weather's been outside lately. And well...then I think you can guess were it led...

This takes place sometime in Shippuden. I'd say sometime during the arc where Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato got to the Tenchi Bridge to capture Orochimaru's spy (CoughKabutocough). So therefore, the four of them aren't in the village currently.

There's possible OOC moments. And there's tad Gaara/Ino paired up at one part.

Disclaimer: Who says I OWN Naruto? I don't OWN Naruto. But I BORROW Gaara from time to time! ^_~ Haha haa...no seriously, I do. ;{

Give Me Your Ice Cream Cone, Darn it!:

It was a very hot Summer afternoon in the Hidden Leaf Village.

And that was very unusual to everybody, because the village is surrounded by forests and plenty of trees to make shade and coolness. But not this Summer! There's pretty much no shade, and if there was a tad shade, it was literally being fought over.

Needless to say, everybody was pretty much miserable. Including Ino Yamanaka, who was sitting on a bench with the Sand's Kazekage.

...Wait a minute, 'The Sand's Kazekage'? What is this? Well the Sand Sibs are in the Leaf. They claim it's a mission, but everybody knows it's just to either get away from the nothingness of the Sand Village, or visit some old friends and settle things between them from the past.

"UGH!" Ino groaned as she threw her arms in the air.

Ino was very fed up with the heat. That was obvious. Her self-proclaimed 'beautiful' hair was in it's usual style, but it was drenched with sweat as was her skin. And she had discarded her ninja clothing and was wearing a purple low-necked tank top, a light blue skirt that just went to the beginning of her thighs, her forehead protector was around her waist, and she was wearing her regular ninja sandals.

Ino sighed as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and turned to look at Gaara, who was sitting next to her on the bench.

Now it's pretty obvious, Gaara is quite attractive. Even Ino herself admits that. But what really was attractive to her at the moment, was the strawberry ice cream cone he was eating.

Ino stared at the ice cream cone. She was really loving the view of it. Each lick Gaara would take just sent tingles down her spine, and they way parts would drip off on the ground would make her mouth water.

Then Gaara continued to lick it. It was very alluring to the blond kunoichi.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

It was enchanting, and Ino had anime hearts in her eyes watching every second of it with amusement. The pattern was quite swift and seductive.

Gaara finally had enough of Ino staring at the ice cream cone. He sighed and turned his head to look her in the eyes.

"Why are you staring at my ice cream cone like that?" Gaara asked as he stared at her.

Ino flinched and then looked up in Gaara's eyes.

Gaara stared at her.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And finally he was sick of the odd 'staring contest'.

"Your ice cream is...delicious looking..." Ino commented as she licked her dry lips.

Gaara looked at the ice cream cone and back at her.

"...I don't understand." Gaara said.

Ino had a sly smirk on her face.

"Did I say delicious? I meant to say that it's _sexy_." Ino pretty much purred.

Gaara just stared at her again.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And finally he stopped staring and went back to licking the ice cream cone.

Ino scoffed.

"Can I have some?" Ino asked as she tapped his shoulder.

Gaara didn't even look at her this time.

"No chance. Besides, I thought you said you were on a diet?" Gaara replied.

Ino scowled.

"Yeah, so what? I am burning up in this heat, and your just sitting there totally ignoring me!" Ino shouted.

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"But it is not all that bad, right? At least your getting a nice view of my '_sexy ice cream cone_'." Gaara said.

Ino growled and crossed her arms.

"Are you mocking me?" Ino asked.

Gaara just ignored that and continued licking the ice cream cone.

And licked.

And licked.

And licked.

And licked.

And licked yet again.

Ino's anger completely melted away. And she sighed dreamily at the sight. She couldn't help but yet again shiver with a cold feeling down her spine at how it looked.

Ino couldn't take it anymore, the battle was on.

"Give me that ice cream cone, darn it!" Ino demanded.

Gaara just stopped licking it and he turned to look at her.

"I am not going to give to you, Ino." Gaara said.

Ino grumbled and threw her arms in the air.

"Stop being stubborn!" Ino shouted.

"Stop being loud." Gaara retorted, and then he started to lick the dessert again.

Ino huffed and then looked away from the young Kazekage. She knew that she would need a plan to get his ice cream cone. Suddenly, a sly smirk yet again appeared on the kunoichi's lips.

"(I bet I can use my suggestive and seduction kunoichi skills to get what I want!)" Ino thought as she let her hair down.

Gaara briefly glanced at her and then went back to licking the ice cream.

And he licked.

And he licked.

And licked.

And licked again.

And again.

And repeat.

Ino drooled slightly at that. But she quickly wiped it away and fully let her hair down.

Then her light blond colored hair fell to her face. And then she tapped Gaara's shoulder. He looked at her and she giggled.

"Gaara~, would you pretty please give me your ice cream cone~?" Ino asked in a lower voice as she flipped back her long hair.

Her hair dazzlingly flipped back around her, and it waved in the breeze like on one of those cheesy shampoo commercials. It matched so well with her blue eyes literally glittering. And behind her, was a flowery background like in shojo anime when the girls act suggestive.

Gaara just stared at her.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And blinked.

And finally shrugged his shoulders and looked to the other side while licking the ice cream cone again.

Ino inwardly sighed. Then the sly smirk returned. She then stood up and swiftly spun around and landed in his lap.

"Hey Gaara~, do you..._like what you see_~?" Ino asked in the same low voice as she lifted up her skirt. Revealing legs that look smooth and hairless like on those cheesy commercials for women's razors.

Gaara then turned his head back and looked at her legs as she smiled and sat in a sexy pose with one hand holding up her skirt, her legs up in front of his face, and her other hand blowing a kiss as her hair flowed behind her and her breasts showed from the low-necked shirt.

If any men were passing by and saw that, they would probably get severe nose bleeds. And if perverts like Jiraiya saw that, he'd have enough stuff to write an entire series of MORE books then he could even dream off, and if Inoichi saw that, he'd jump with joy and quickly arrange a wedding between her and the Kazekage.

Gaara was somehow not fazed. He stopped licking his ice cream cone and sighed.

"...Are trying to seduce me out of my ice cream cone?" Gaara asked.

Ino scoffed.

"Yeah! Is it working?" Ino asked hopefully as she stared at the ice cream cone.

"...Not one bit." Gaara replied.

Ino looked shocked. Then she started trembled and growled. Ino then pulled back down her skirt and got out of his lap and sat back down next to him.

"Your impossible, Gaara! I just want your ice cream cone! If you give it to me, I'll...I won't ever bother you ever again!" Ino said as she looked at him.

Gaara blinked and then he sighed as he turned around on the bench facing her. And he held out his ice cream that for some weird reason, hadn't melted yet. And there was the exact same amount as the minute Gaara bought it.

Ino brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and blinked.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

And double time blink.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Ino asked.

Gaara sighed.

"You want it more then I do. You can have it." Gaara said.

Ino gasped and then she smiled and clapped her hands together with her eyes all sparkly.

"...Yay! Thank you so much! I'm going to take a taste right now!" Ino said as she grabbed it.

Gaara watched her as she took a lick of it.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Ino finally stopped licking the strawberry ice cream cone and smiled happily as she handed it back to him.

"That was...that was heavenly! Simply amazing!" Ino said as she clapped her hands together.

Gaara then titled his head slightly when he saw that she had some of the ice cream on her lips.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

And finally he got sick of staring.

Ino looked confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ino asked warily.

Without warning, Gaara suddenly crashed his lips on hers. Licking the ice cream off as he did.

Finally he pulled away, only to see Ino sitting there with widened eyes and her cheeks turning bright red.

"...Whoa..." Was all Ino could say.

Gaara then nodded and a slither of sand came up and picked up the ice cream cone and threw it into a nearby trashcan.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime. Only without the sexy kunoichi moves." Gaara said as he brushed some of her hair back.

Gaara then stood and walked away, looking down at the ground to try and hide the smile that escaped onto his face.

Ino finally recovered from her shock and touched her lips and blushed again.

"...Yes. I'd love that..." Ino whispered to herself.

And then the next day, they did that again. But Ino didn't use the kunoichi moves that time. Instead they both shared the ice cream cone together.

Meanwhile...

Shikamaru and Temari sat on a bench together elsewhere in the village. And Shikamaru was licking a chocolate ice cream cone.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

Lick.

It was very alluring to Temari. She stared at it enchanted.

"Why are you looking at my ice cream cone like that?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at her.

Temari had a sly smirk on her face and she looked right into the lazy ninja's eyes.

"Your chocolate ice cream cone is very _sexy_." Temari pretty much purred.

Shikamaru rose an eyebrow.

**End.**

And then Temari probably used some seducing kunoichi moves to get the ice cream cone! ^.^ Haha!

Well, how is it? Like I said before, it was kind made up out of writer's block. But let me know how it is anyway.

Read and review! ^_-


End file.
